1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation device that transports a transportation target material such as paper that is used for printing or the like, for example, and a recording apparatus including the transportation device.
2. Related Art
Known is an existing ink jet printer that ejects ink onto paper (transportation target material) from a recording head (recording unit) so as to form an image, as one type of recording apparatuses (for example, JP-A-2003-285480). In the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2003-285480, a plurality of suction holes (first suction holes) are provided in a recording medium transportation surface (supporting surface) along which the paper is transported, and the paper is sucked through the suction holes so as to be sucked onto the recording medium transportation surface. Then, ink is ejected onto the paper from the recording head in a state where the paper is sucked onto the recording medium transportation surface, so that printing is performed.
Further, there is a printer including an image capturing device (detector) for detecting a transportation amount of the paper that is transported on the recording medium transportation surface among the above-mentioned printers. In such a printer, the image capturing device captures the surface state of the paper that is transported on the recording medium transportation surface as continuous images. Further, the image capturing device compares two adjacent images captured in chronological order and calculates movement amounts of a focused pattern in the respective images. Then, the image capturing device integrates the movement amounts so as to calculate the transportation amount of the paper.
In the above-mentioned printer including the image capturing device, a window (light transmission portion) for capturing an image of the paper that is transported on the recording medium transportation surface from a non-printed surface side (rear side) needs to be provided in the recording medium transportation surface. Therefore, a suction hole cannot be provided in a region of the recording medium transportation surface in which the window is provided. As a result, a force of sucking the paper onto the recording medium transportation surface is weak in the region of the recording medium transportation surface in which the window is provided. This raises a problem that a posture of the paper on the recording medium transportation surface is unstable.